LOTM: Heroes United S6 P13/Transcript
(Josuke is seen walking down the hall before hears coughing) Josuke: Hm? (Josuke walks over and looks to find Ruby coughing as she lies in bed) Ruby: *Coughing* Josuke: Well that doesn't sound very pleasant. Ruby: *coughing* Oh... Hi Josuke... Josuke: Hey. Still sick huh? Ruby: Yeha.. *Coughs* It sucks.... Josuke: Where's Yang? Ruby: Oh she's getting a few things to help me feel better... Josuke: I see. Ruby: *Coughs* Say, you've got healing powers right? Josuke: Yeah. Shining Diamond can fix anything. Why? Ruby: Well I was wondering if- Josuke: No Ruby, he can't fix sickness. Sorry. Ruby: Awww...! Josuke: Trust me, if he could I would help. But unfortunately he can't. Ruby: Oh well... Josuke: So what's Yang bringing you anyway? Ruby: Oh just a couple of things like- Yang: I'm back! (Josuke looks in shock) Josuke: Holy shit! Yang: Well hello to you too Josuke. Josuke: HEY! YOU SNUCK UP ON ME!! Yang: Jeez sorry. Josuke: *Sigh* Sorry about that. Yang: Its cool. *To Ruby* And how's my little sister doing today? Ruby: Still sick... Yang: Well worry not! Yang has just the things you need to feel better in no time! Ruby: You sure? Yang: Of course! Josuke: Like what? Yang: To start with! *Pulls out a bowl of soup* A fresh made bowl of soup! *Puts it on the bed* Ruby: *Smiles* Oh good... Yang: And no baby sister can get better without entertainment! *Pulls out a handle game* Luckly I brought her favorite fighting video game! Ruby: Yay! *Coughs a little* Yang: Easy there. *Puts it next to Ruby* Finish your soup first. Ruby: Right. Yang: And last but not least, the most important thing need to make someone better. Josuke: What's that? Yang: *Pulls out a roll of paper* A motivational cat poster! (Yang reveals a poster with a cat hanging from a wire with the words "Yang in there Baby' on it) Yang: *Smirks* Me-ow. Josuke:..... (Josuke looks at the poster) Josuke:....Seriously? Ruby: *Giggles a little* Yang: I think you have your answer there Josuke. (Josuke looks around completely weirded out) Josuke: *Whispers to himself* Am I missing a joke here? Yang: *Rolls up poster* Right! You eat your soup Ruby! I'm gonna go get some medicine! Ruby: Got it. Thanks Yang. Yang: Anytime. *Leaves* (Josuke watches Yang leave) Josuke: Well uhhhh......That was weird. Ruby: Hey Yang's a good care taker. She's just having a little fun is all. Josuke: I know, but still I've never seen someone take care taking this far. Ruby: Well Yang use to take care of me all the time when I get sick as a kid. Call it instincts at this point. Josuke: Really? Ruby: Yeah. Josuke:..... So uh... What game she give you? Ruby: Oh I'll show you after I finish. Josuke: Um, okay. (Josuke leans up against the wall to wait) Josuke: Guess I'll wait. Ruby: Okay! (Josuke continues waiting) Josuke:..... (The scene then cuts to Blake Hendricks reading alone in his room) Blake H:.... (A knock is heard on Blake's door) Blake H: Come in! (Erin enters the room) Erin: Hey Blake! Blake H: Erin? Erin: Yep! Blake H: What're you doing? I thought you were taking care of Jack. Erin: Oh he's taking a nap right now. Blake H: Ah. Erin: Yeah. (The two sit in silence) Erin: So, what are you reading? Blake H: Comic book. Erin: Cool! Blake H: Sure is. Erin: What's the comic about? Blake H: Just a normal super hero comic. Erin: Oh nice! Blake H: Yeah it is! (Erin smiles as Blake continues reading) Erin: Well, I'll leave you be. Blake H: Okay. See ya. (Erin leaves) Blake H: Now then, back to reading. (Blake continues reading before it cuts to Jessica walking and sitting next to Alex) Jessica: *Sigh*.... Alex: Not fun huh? Jessica: It smelled so bad... (Charlie walks by whistling) Charlie: Thanks for the help Jess! Jessica: Mmhm... (Charlie walks away) Jessica:..... Alex: You gonna be okay? Jessica: Yeah I'll be fine. That smell's gonna linger in my nose for awhile though. (The door is heard opening before Raynell enters the house) Raynell: I'm back! Jessica: Raynell! (Raynell and Jessica run up and hug each other) Jessica: How's my bestie doing? Raynell: Happy as can be! Jessica: That's great! Raynell: *Smiles* Jessica: So, did you tell them about your powers? Raynell: Yep! Jessica: Were they happy? Raynell: Ehh, I mean... Jessica: What is it? Raynell: They were happy but... I'm not sure I'll be using these eyes that often. Mama doesn't like them. Jessica: She doesn't-...Ooooh right... Alex:.... (Raynell looks confused) Raynell: What? Jessica: Nothing Raynell. We're just....thinking is all. Raynell: Oh, okay... Jessica:..... Alex: Well come on, let's not focus on that right now guys. Raynell: Hm? Alex: I mean, let's not linger on it. Let's just have some fun guys! Jessica: … Yeah what Alex said! We've done some good today so let's have fun! Raynell:... Good idea bestie! Alex: Alright! Let's do it! (The three nod and run off. It then cuts back to Josuke waiting on Ruby) Josuke: Done yet? Ruby: *Slurping the bowl* …… Ah. Done! (Ruby puts the bowl aside and pulls out the gaming device) Ruby: Now get over and check out an awesome fighting game! (Josuke comes over and looks at the game as Ruby turns it on) Josuke: Hm, one of these games huh? Ruby: Yeah! Me and Yang always love playing fighting games! She beats me a lot though. Josuke: She does? Ruby: Yeah. Josuke: Well, that doesn't surprise me. Ruby: Hey! Josuke: I-I mean just knowing Yang, it doesn't surprise me! Ruby: Oh, right. Josuke: Yeah. (Josuke then looks around) Josuke: Say, where's that one kid? Ruby: Hm? Josuke: You know, the Targhul you adopted. Ruby: Oh Spot? He's somewhere I- (Ruby then sees a blanket being dragged across the floor) Ruby: Uhhh... Josuke: Hm? (Josuke looks at the blanket) Josuke: The hell? ???: EEP!! Ruby: Spot? Is that you under there? ???:....Y-Yeah. Ruby: Why are you wearing that blanket? Spot: It protects me from germs! I don't wanna get sick! Ruby: Oh.... Sorry Spot.... (Ruby coughs, causing Spot to hide under the blanket) Spot: If you got that from a zombie, that means if I get infected, I'll be one too! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts